


Rapture

by mckays_girl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Adult Content, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-31
Updated: 2006-08-31
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9988760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckays_girl/pseuds/mckays_girl
Summary: Rodney lays stretched across the bed, John hovering over him, peppering his face with gentle kisses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed

Rodney lays stretched across the bed, John hovering over him, peppering his face with gentle kisses. He closes his eyes as lips ghost down his neck, working their way from his collarbone to one tightened nipple. His back arches up into the touch feeling teeth nibbling, tongue laving. John’s mouth surrenders the swollen bud and travels further, leaving a wet trail down his torso.

Rodney moans at the first tantalizing lick of his painfully hard cock. “John, please,” he whispers, his hands scrabbling through a shock of dark hair. His lover stops the teasing and moves back up to kiss him passionately. Their bodies fit together like a glove and they begin to move in unison. They’re dancing to a rhythm that spirals Rodney up, up, higher into ecstasy until he reaches the precipice and takes the step over, freefalling into orgasm. He’s faintly aware of John’s release, hot on his stomach, mixing with his own.

As he comes down from his floaty, post coital bliss, he feels John settle beside him, head pillowed on his shoulder, body enveloping his. He blindly reaches towards the nightstand, fumbling for the washcloth before carefully cleaning them both off. Rodney tosses the cloth vaguely in the direction of the bathroom and wraps his arms around John, who is already asleep. He runs a hand through wild hair and places a tender kiss atop the soldier’s head before letting himself drift into slumber.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://mckays-girl.livejournal.com/9698.html>  



End file.
